


Beloved

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Growing Up Together, Hux was raised by Poe's parents, I deserve it I don't care, M/M, Resistance Member Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “阿米……艾米……蒂克，”孩子的声音在念他的名字，“蒂蒂，蒂克……蒂克斯……”“阿米蒂奇。”克斯耐心地纠正波，波坐在他的腿上，整个人一刻不停地扭来扭去，好像对自己的父亲有些陌生，想要藏到其他的地方去。波觉得他的名字音节太多，“艾米，”他说，“蒂克，”他说，“蒂——”大多数时候波希望他的名字与他一样简短。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 2





	Beloved

所以，他又搞砸了。

这也不是什么新鲜事，他思绪飘忽，无法集中精神，去专注于自己目前的处境，他的脑子好像在本能地逃避这件事，他可以想想那些开心的事情，阿米蒂奇，想想那些开心的事情。

他突然觉得渴，不清楚自己有没有说出来，听不到自己的声音，但他觉得渴，就有东西贴到他的唇边，水浸入他的口中，他浮上漆黑的水面，平躺着，四肢伸展，鼻子探出了水面，水打在他的脸颊边。

水流下他的喉咙，他没那么渴了，他想要喝更多的水。

他在水里，他在沙漠里，脚踝陷在沙子里，他不是故意的，真的，他不是故意的，没有故意想要逃开，远离他的父亲，据说是他的父亲，他心里总有那么一丝怀疑，他的父亲在远处喊他的名字，不耐烦，愤怒，恼火，还有其他的声音也在找寻他，他已经忘记了他的长相，忘记了他们的长相，只记得那身军服，一个概念，一个幻象，一段短暂的插曲，他知道自己是从哪里来的，但很快就被他之后的记忆模糊了。

有人把他从沙子中挖出来，抱起来，有人拍掉了他身上的沙尘，动作不太轻柔，因为她是个战士，有时候不清楚自己用了多大的力气。

他不介意，他抓着她的衣服不放，太久没有人把他抱在怀里了，他听到她笑起来，他听到了，那个热情的、爽朗的笑声回荡在他的耳边，在黑暗中产生谐振，反射，声音随着时间的流逝逐渐轻下去，可要是仔细听得话仍旧可以听见，他也太久没有听到笑声了。

“蒂克……”

波的声音很轻，很微弱，也许是他听错了，他只是想听到波的声音，但波不应该在这里，他不知道他自己在哪里，但波不应该在，他离开了，离开了，想想那些开心的事情，开心的事情。

水拍在他的脸上，他张开嘴，猛地呼吸，吸了一大口空气，让他的肺都疼了起来。

疼痛，疼痛从器官，身体的最深处开始觉醒。

“你看到吗？”波的声音越来越清晰，越来越响，好像就在他的耳边，离他那么近，随着一同前来的还有树叶的摩擦声，悉悉索索，“蒂，你在看吗？”脚步声，树枝在脚下折断的声音，阳光的声音，他是怎么听到阳光的声音的？他没有，他闻到了，他闻到了泥土的气味，阳光洒在波肩头的气味，大树长了出来，枝叶尽情伸展，他能听到生命成长时发出的爆裂声，沙粒汹涌地褪去，散在空气中，变成水汽，凝结成湿漉漉的雾，露出了雅文4号无边尽的植被地貌。

他不知道波想让他看什么，他想不起来，也看不见，他有些焦急。

记忆在他的脑中混乱了，想想那些开心的事情，阿米蒂奇。

他伸出手，想让波等等他，他的腿，他的腿走不了那么快，波背过身去，没有看他，故意没有看他，男孩心怀愧疚，他有时放任这种愧疚在波的心里滋长，波一直想成为一个飞行员，所以觉得他也应该想成为一个飞行员。

莎拉同时教他们两个飞行，他却始终没有波的那种热情，也许是因为他没有波那样的天分，也许是因为他来自别的地方，他会隐隐约约地想，因为你们是不同的人，莎拉会对他们说。

内脏，然后是骨头，他的骨头开始疼起来，骨节之间，他的膝盖，在雅文4号的天气里永远找不到一个合适的姿势，伸直的时候发痒，弯曲的时候疼痛，他学着把酸痛感抛在脑后，学着适应，这已经是他身体的一部分了，一个鲁莽又愚蠢的结果。

“阿米……艾米……蒂克，”孩子的声音在念他的名字，“蒂蒂，蒂克……蒂克斯……”

“阿米蒂奇。”克斯耐心地纠正波，波坐在他的腿上，整个人一刻不停地扭来扭去，好像对自己的父亲有些陌生，想要藏到其他的地方去。

波觉得他的名字音节太多，“艾米，”他说，“蒂克，”他说，“蒂——”大多数时候波希望他的名字与他一样简短。

有什么东西徘徊在水底，在那没有光亮的深处，他能感觉到有东西在下面，巨大的身躯游动时掀起层层的水纹，他脊骨战栗。

他搞砸了，对了，他又搞砸了。

上一次他摔断了他的腿，波一直深信那是自己的错，在莎拉的怀里哭泣，那是他最后一次在莎拉的怀里哭泣，莎拉抱着自己的孩子，用手抚摸他的头发。

克斯与莎拉要冷静许多，他们见过太多类似的事情了，他们经历过惨烈得多的场面，男孩摔断自己的腿不算什么大事，这些伤总会自己好的，他的伤没有好透，留下了后遗症，潮湿的天气，落后的设备，忙碌的养父母，不幸叠着不巧，他走路有些瘸，在冬天的时候波贴着他，用双手给他按摩他的右腿，其实没有什么用，不过他也不会说什么，波这样会好过一些，同时意味着他没有忘记，忘记他的腿是怎么受伤的。

波的手粗糙，温暖。

他和波没有血缘关系，没有任何关系，只是波的父母在沙砾中挖出的孩子，在他们极度想念自己的儿子时候，在他们即将回家的时候，只是一个临时的情感寄托。

“你和你的父亲很像。”一个声音说。

不是波的，也不是克斯的，他最先想起克斯，男人肩膀宽阔，不是很高大，即使退役后也留着军人式的平头。

然后他想到，他一点都不像克斯，太高，太瘦，太苍白。

然后他开始恐慌，恐惧，他心里有一道缝隙开始裂开，变深，所有的，曾经所有的快乐都仿佛从缝隙中流走，变得空洞。

“你看到了什么？你父亲说你总是鬼鬼祟祟的，喜欢偷听偷看那些你不该知道的东西。

“你去了哪里？没有跟着你父亲一块离开……

“没关系，不用回忆，不用去想。”

然后有一只手探进他的脑子，手指搅动，所有记忆变成了碎片，他开始尖叫。

刺鼻的辛辣的香料气味，热烘烘的干燥的沙子，都掺杂在波的头发里，冰凉的夜风，深埋的快被忘却的记忆随着气味扑面而来。

开心的事情，想想开心的事情。

雅文4号的天气常年刮风下雨，就连空气都是湿的，他们想尽一切办法保持机械设备的干燥，但水雾还是不停地渗透进墙壁，慢慢地积累，也在他骨节之间积累，曾经受伤的地方，波总是念叨着他可以更换机械关节，或者干脆把半条腿，整条腿都更换成机械，现在可以了，可以办到了，波离开了雅文4号，和布丽斯一起离开了，见到了更广阔的的宇宙，更多的人，更多的事情，但他不允许这种事情发生在自己身上，他的左腿只是有一些瘸，一些不方便，没有必要更换他整条腿。

他希望波不要来烦他，自从莎拉去世后，平衡被打破了，波急于想离开家，他本来应该去参加新共和国海军学院的，但他没有去，自从莎拉去世后，波一下子变了，变得难以沟通，固执，看上去没有什么改变，但他和克斯都能感觉到波正在把所有人都推开，一旦波真的不来烦他了，他又感到没来由地愤怒。

有些东西大约自打出生就在那里，无法消逝，不会改变。

克斯看上去却更加担心他，让他感到有些奇怪。

同时他更奇怪于自己认为自己应当负起一些责任，波是属于天空的，属于星星的，但不是这样。

“我本来就不想当飞行员，”他说，“不是人人都像你一样。”

波低垂着视线，盯着他的腿，“但是，如果……”

“没有如果，”他咬牙切齿地说，“离开这里，想干什么就去干什么，不管你是想当走私贩还是去参加海军学院，我没法代替你，莎拉已经死了你不会再让她失望了。”

他知道他说的不是真的，是他对波感到失望，但他只敢用莎拉的名字来说——

“蒂——”

与其说是愤怒，波听上去更像是悲伤，是难过，让他想要转身，告诉波没关系的，即使他发脾气也没有关系，即使他任性地逃走，也没有关系，他总会被原谅的，他永远会被原谅的。

“不要为此抵抗，不值得，告诉我。

“你不记得你的腿是怎么受伤的了？

“因为一个狂妄无知的孩子不是吗？”

那个声音说，声音听上去十分陌生，但语气却有些熟悉，他想着，声音正在他的记忆之海里，会与其中一片碎片重合。

他的腿不全怪波，他没有阻止波，同意登上波的飞机，几乎是怂恿波的时候，就差不多已经做好了坠机的准备了，这个结果没有什么不好的，造成了最低的伤害。

如果情况更加地糟糕呢？

如果他为此死了，瘫痪了，造成更严重的后果，一辈子都要付出代价，值得吗？他难道不会为此憎恨吗？爱不会转化为憎恨吗？

那个声音在他的意识里，直接形成他的意识，不断地将他拖入黑暗。

凯洛·伦——本·索罗。

那不奇怪他会被找到，凯洛·伦知道去哪里找。

本·索罗小时候像一道影子，特别深，特别深的影子，跟着莱娅身边出现，随即又消失。

“要是莎拉·贝没有捡走你，你本可以拥有更好的未来的。”

凯洛·伦以为他没有想过吗？

想想那些好的方面，阿米蒂奇。

“蒂，你在看吗？”波指着一棵树，问他，雅文最多的就是树，这一棵是莎拉和卢克·天行者一同带回来的，不是本地品种，在雅文4号扎根，也同样成长了，适应了雅文4号的天气，没有其他树那么茂盛，那么茁壮，树枝脆弱纤细，在寒冬降临前树叶就会枯萎掉落，淹没在雅文4号其他种类繁多的植物中，毫无特色，这棵树象征着卢克·天行者，象征着莎拉与克斯过去的生活，“我就是觉得它很美，即使是它枯萎的时候。”

他看到了，波把上衣系在腰上，脚踏在飞机的金属辅助梯上，他好像是要离开，又好像是回来，他记不清，前因后果早已模糊，只记得那个场景，大约是那样的场景，飞机有一半掩藏在茂盛的枝叶之中，另一半阳光透过树叶之间洒落斑驳碎影，波踏在飞机上，手抓着护栏，他的飞行服脱了一半，系在腰间，回过头，笑起来。

重新笑起来，他注定是属于星星的。

“你应该和我一起去。”波说。

“我会的。”他回答，那是真的，他也打算去新共和国学院，克斯和他谈过了，他不必成为一个飞行员，当然。

不过也足够让波满意了，足以安抚他脖子后的倒刺。

波来到他的房间，坐在地上，给他看从其他星球带回来的的礼物，波的脸上满是期待与欢喜，他俯下身，吻了波。

他早说了，波总会被原谅的，就像克斯和莎拉也一次次原谅他，告诉他没关系的，一点都不像曾经是参加过最终决战的军人，过于随和、宽容，即使波因为擅自偷偷地开走了飞机，导致他摔断了腿，他们也觉得没有关系，小孩子总会受伤的，要是他是他们亲生的孩子他们会不会对他更加用心一些？凯洛·伦认为他没有那么想过吗？凯洛·伦认为他没有思考过这一切吗？

要是没有波，要是没有波的话……

要是波在那次坠机中受伤的话……

憎恨，憎恨和爱同时存在，凯洛·伦不相信爱能改变一个人，他却知道可以，无尽的，长久的，没有那么强烈，却始终存在的爱，引诱着他，波只要回头，他就在那里，他只要接受，波就在那里，爱足以改变他。

他本就来自黑暗，凯洛·伦别想把他拖回去，任何人都别想。

他持续地尖叫，原力持续地深入，在他脑海最深处翻找，记忆的初始，组成他人生的片段在周围裂成碎片，震动。

他听到哭声，不是他自己的。

“波不是因为他害你腿瘸了才喜欢你的。”克斯叹了口气。

他皱着眉。

是因为他们都不在时，只有他在波的身边。

那只是青春期短暂的冲动，因为没有多少选择，因为孤独，因为孤独的时候他们能找到的只有对方，马萨西圣殿也有其他的人，其他的孩子，他们一开始没有意识到这件事，他可能想到一些，但波完全没有意识到，他喜欢上了布丽斯，然后觉得只有公主才配得上他的蒂克，他只认识一个公主，莱娅·奥加纳将军，于是波决定把自己的要求稍微降低一些，但他总是各种挑剔。

他希望波不要来烦他。

直到他低头亲吻波的头发，亲吻他的额头，然后是他的鼻子和他的嘴，波喝得有些多，加了各种辛辣香料的饮料，那是个温暖的漫长的夜晚，他深色的眼睛注视着他，他的手不知什么时候与他的手握在一起，他靠在他的身边，几乎快睡着了，睡着前还不停地在说着话。

“你的父亲死了……”

那不是他的父亲。

“带着他的秘密死了。”

那不是他的父亲。

“你是贾库唯一的幸存者了。”

是莎拉把他抱在肩头，是克斯握住他的手。

“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。”

他不是。

“蒂——蒂——”卷头发的男孩伸着小手尖声地叫，“你看到吗？”

他看到了，当原力触及，他看到了，他的脚被沙子困住了，陷了进去，因为他想靠得更近，看得更清楚些，沙子下面，过去帝国埋藏的秘密，那时候他不知道那是什么，在贾库的战火中毁灭，他在新共和国学院里时，他突然猜到了，帝国的遗产，未完成的武器。

血从他的鼻孔流下，他觉得自己马上就要爆炸了，他的耳边只剩下尖厉的蜂鸣声。

凯洛·伦也看到了，凯洛·伦找到了他想要知道的东西。

他搞砸了，搞砸了，他又搞砸了。

原力抽离，痛苦却没有停止。

“没关系，没关系。”

听上去像波惊恐地在重复着克斯的话，并不真的相信“没关系”。

不是什么错误都没关系，他想反驳。

他还考虑过第一秩序。

雅文4号不能独自在宇宙中生存。

它不适宜人类生存，也不适宜贸易发展。

既然雅文4号已经出现在宇宙的视野中了，不再是隐蔽的基地，那他们理当想办法把星球推上轨道，让人们不再如此艰难地生活。

波突然出现在他面前，他停住了脚步，一时有些愣住，波脸上的表情让他感到陌生，波从没有那么困惑，那么愤怒过，他快步向波走去，波的手拎着他的飞行头盔，指关节发白，他们有一阵没见了，各有各的任务。

“他们不相信我。”波说。

“你会相信我，是吗？”波说，他的手颤抖着，他的眼神没法长时间聚焦在一个地方，他试图看着他，又会移开视线，过了一会儿才挪回来。

看上去又像他记忆里十几岁的男孩，刚刚失去了母亲，看上去又很陌生，除了母亲他失去了更多，他认识更多的人，然后失去更多。

他会相信波，至于波所相信的事实是什么不重要。

波的额头靠在他的肩膀上，双手抓着他的手臂，想要寻求一点他的支持，他能看到波指缝间残留的血迹。

莎拉已经为此死了，他想，莎拉已经为此死了。

“蒂克——蒂！”

那不是他的记忆，不是他的幻觉，他在蜂鸣声后听到了他自己的名字，阿米蒂奇，波从来不好好地叫他的名字。

波的声音穿透了噪音，杂乱，迷雾，无序，他不该在这里，他有别的任务，永远有别的任务，莱娅离开了雅文4号，重新建立了抵抗组织的基地。

他渴，他感到渴，清凉的水贴到他的唇边，流下他的喉咙，波轻声地哄着他，说服着他，没关系的，会好起来的，声音越来越清晰。

他动了动眼皮，他似乎可以睁开眼睛了，从水面下浮上来，睁开眼睛。

疼痛，痛——

回到他的世界，他属于这里，即使内脏越来越痛，他打从心底叹了口气，现在他能感觉到了，更真实，比回忆要真实许多，疼痛也要真实许多，他想重新开始尖叫，但波握着他的手指，额头贴着他的指节，粗糙，温暖，也要真实许多，他能忍耐，他能接受，只要回到这里。


End file.
